Gangster Way of Thought
by O-Renji-Un
Summary: CURRENTLY HIATUS! When a new gang comes to town...what's our favorite gang leaders gonna do? A fanfic of romance, humor, and little kickbutt ACTION! Rated T for safety. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction: "Gangster Way of Thought"

HIYA! This is my FIRST _KILL ME, KISS ME_ fanfic EVER! YAY! Well…enjoy!

'Thoughts'

'_Flashbacks'_

Disclaimer: I will say this once and ONLY once…I DON'T OWN KILL ME, KISS ME! If I did…I wouldn't be here right now…

_**Gangster Way of Thought**_

Chapter 1

* * *

He growled darkly, women take so much time…doing what? Even he didn't want to know…

* * *

Ghoon-Hamn was ready to tear down his girlfriend's door. Twenty-five minutes…TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES HE HAD TO WAIT! Suddenly to door opened and out stepped his girlfriend and not too happy I have to say. She was dressed in a jean skirt, a light sky-blue spaghetti straps, white boots, and a white bandana tied around her forehead.

"Ghoon-Hamn didn't I tell you that I was gonna be late!" Que-Min snapped as she closed the door and locked it.

"Well SORRY your highness! I don't like being late!" Ghoon-Hamn growled. He was dressed in a red t-shirt and baggy black pants.

Que-Min sighed and pulled her bag strap up her skinny shoulder, "Look I'm sorry. Let's just go."

"Ya damn right you're sorry!" Ghoon-Hamn agreed as he walked down the steps of her house.

* * *

It's been a long seven months for Ghoon-Hamn and Que-Min. Ever since the "Beach Incident" as Ghoon-Hamn's gang members call it, they've been going out. A happy couple or…close to it at least. But…they do have their moments…

* * *

"So…where are we going again?" Ghoon-Hamn gave Que-Min his helmet.

"Tae wants to go to a movie and invited us." Que-Min adjusted her jean skirt as she boarded her "boyfriend's" motorcycle.

"Ah…why didn't you tell me this?"

Que-Min glared at him, "I did yesterday!"

He slammed on the gas and they sped down the neighborhood, "Don't worry! I was jokin!"

"Grrr…Ghoon-Hamn Che!"

* * *

"So who's this friend of yours again?" Ga-Woon patted his black mop of hair.

Tae Yeon Im just smiled and replied, "Her name is Que-Min! Ya know…Ghoon-Hamn Che's girlfriend!"

"I remember faintly of someone named that…nope don't ring any bells!" Ga-Woon draped a long arm around his girlfriend's waist. Tae's top was a pink blouse with little strawberries decorating it, she wore baggy white khaki's, and her short hair was bunched into cute tiny pig-tails. Ga-Woon sighed and buried his face into her bare neckline. His pointy coal black hair tickled her neck.

He wore black jeans with tears in them, a white vest with a black tank top, and white sneakers. "What's wrong, Ga-Woon?" Tae patted Ga-Woon's bushy head.

"It's just…I hoped we could go alone…"

Tae blinked several times to comprehend his words. Ga-Woon arched an eyebrow, "What's wrong wit ya? Ya got something stuck in your eye?"

Tae laughed, "Nope I'm fine! It just surprised me, that's all."

Now it was Ga-Woon's turn to blink, "What do ya mean?"

"I mean you never really showed your sensitive side in public that much."

"What do you mean public…it's like a ghost town right now!" Tae just laughed and held his hand. "Just forget it. Just forget it."

* * *

"Oh look! There they are!" Tae pointed out as she hopped up and down waving.

Que-Min jumped off the bike and slipped off the helmet, "TAE!"

* * *

'The game has begun…'

* * *

A figure smirked and stared at the two young girls laughing and talking and their boyfriends scowling and avoiding each other. "This will be fun…"

"Brother, like mom always said, 'don't count your chickens till they hatch.'" A teenage girl emerged from the shadows of the dark alley.

The figure just shook his head, "Don't worry sister. They will not interfere. We will be the top gang in South Korea and no one is gonna stop us."

She rolled her eyes and sat on top of a crate piled on the wall, "Always the one to rush to victory."

"Don't be so stingy! Will you participate or what?" endless pools of sapphire blue eyes glared harshly.

She smiled mischievously, "Of course! How can I pass such an opportunity?"

He smiled darkly, "Good…our plan will commence tonight. The Shanghai Gang will rule this land once again!"

* * *

First chapter done! What do you think! Good…bad…should I continue? This story takes place after the fifth English translated manga. It was a pretty short chapter but I promise to make them longer. I'm a bit busy at the moment but I REALLY wanted to start this fanfic! So REVIEW! Press the pretty button…ya know you want to…PRESS IT! REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Fan Fiction: "Gangster Way of Thought"

Welcome to CHAPTER 2! First chapter was a little short and I spelled some names wrong…I SO SORRY! My bad, my bad! Anyway…read to your heart's content and enjoy!

'Thoughts'

'_Flashbacks'_

* * *

Chapter 2

"That movie…sucked big time!" Ghoon-Hahm put his arms behind his head.

Que-Min pouted, "Oh come on! It wasn't so bad."

Ga-Woon straightened his vest, "I beg to differ."

"You men have no taste." Tae giggled as she pulled a tendril from her face.

"Whatever, next time you guys decide on a movie ask us first." Ghoon-Hahm slipped an arm around Que-Min's shoulders.

Ga-Woon stopped suddenly, "Someone's here…"

Tae whirled around, "Wha-"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice spoke out in the darkness. The soft tapping of sneakers clacked on the worn sidewalk.

Ghoon-Hahm pulled Que-Min behind him, "Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Yue. Yue Xiao, leader of the Shanghai Gang." A boy, same age as Ghoon-Hahm, smirked softly as he entered the street lights. His hair was black with silver highlights. It curled at the nape of his neck and dipped into his dark blue collared dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his blue jeans lightened as they descended to his white Reebok's. Cold sapphire eyes glistened with a lust for a fight.

Tae grasped Ga-Woon's hand and whispered softly in his ear, "Who is this guy?"

Ga-Woon protectively wrapped an arm around her, "What do you want?"

Yue glanced at Ga-Woon, "My, we have a lot of questions. I'm sure you can guess."

Que-Min stepped from behind Ghoon-Hahm. Tae wriggled out of Ga-Woon's protection.

Yue glared softly, "I want this territory. Hand it over or suffer the consequences."

'So that's what he's after…' Que-Min slowly got into fighting stance.

Ghoon-Hahm laughed out loud suddenly, "I think you should be the one to suffer the consequences."

Ghoon-Hahm stopped laughing and gave his famous death-glare, "Cuz, you just ruined my good day."

Yue smirked widely, "Bring it on!"

"Yue!" Everyone's head spun towards the top of an old building. A teenage girl, probably same age as Tae and Que-Min, stood on top. Her clothes were an old kimono-style short dress that ended to her knees only to part at a slit that went up to her mid-thigh. She had white boots that had a black string zigzagging up, and white shorts underneath her dress. Her pitch black waist long hair was tied up in a bun.

"Save the dramatics for later." She spoke in a harsh tone.

Yue smirked, "Until next time, losers."

"Bastard…" Ga-Woon muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Shanghai Gang you say…sounds big." Won Hee glanced at his obviously frustrated boss.

Ghoon-Hahm scowled deeper and slumped in his chair, "Who does that punk think he is anyway?"

Que-Min draped her arms around his tense shoulders. Ghoon-Hahm tensed even more then relaxed into her arms. "Why can't we just lead a normal life without any interruptions…" he mumbled taking in her spicy cinnamon scent. Usually Que-Min would show little affection…but there were exceptions.

"I don't know." She whispered as she played with his large coarse hands.

Ju Yoo or "Red Sleeveless" smiled, "They make a cozy couple."

"Yup…"Won Hee sighed and looked out the window.

"I can actually watch them than THOSE two." Ju Yoo pointed to a lovey-dovey couple in the corner. Yeong Joon and Jin Lee snuggled up to each other in Ghoon-Hahm's apartment.

Won Hee and Ju Yoo winced in disgust and turned around, "Oh god I'm gonna be sick."

* * *

"So they want your territory and Ghoon-Hahm's?" Kun Kang pushed his dark lavender sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

Ga-Woon leaned into his seat; his aura was radiating angry waves. Tae smiled sympathetic, 'Must be hard to control a gang…' Tae sat next to him and twirled her fingers in his black mane.

Kun crossed his arms over his chest; his elaborate fur rimmed sleeveless trench coat flared out and wrapped around his legs. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I think it's time for a gang meeting." Ga-Woon replied bluntly.

Tae sat rigidly in her seat, 'What's going on……'

* * *

"A gang meeting?" Jin Lee cocked his head to the side.

Ju Yoo whistled loudly, "When was the last time we had one of those."

Yeong Joon spoke softly to Ghoon-Hahm, "What are we gonna do? Accept or decline?"

Ghoon-Hahm lit a cigarette, "We'll go…"

"B-bos-boss…" a voice chocked out as a figure dragged through the doorway.

"DAR JAY!" Won Hee held the beaten friend up. Dar Jay's face was dripping with blood. His nose was broken, so was his arm and right leg. Blood seeped from his clothes onto the hardwood floor. His trademark black hat was ripped to shreds in his hand. A piece of paper was stuffed in his annihilated hat.

Shakily Que-Min reached for the paper. Opening it with shaking hands she read the cursive writing. Ghoon-Hahm took the slip and scanned the writing.

"Who…would do this…?" Jin Lee wiped the blood from Dar Jay's face.

"It's that damned Shanghai Gang isn't it!" Ju Woo glared at the slip as if hoping to burn it with his intense gaze.

"Change of plans," everyone's head shot up to Ghoon-Hahm, "contact every gang who is willing to fight! We're gonna need back up!"

The Yi Won Gang yelped and scampered out the door. Ghoon-Hahm looked at his girlfriend. She was staring at where Dar Jay's body was. "You, coming?"

Que-Min smiled and punched her fist into the palm of her hand, "Let's get them!"

* * *

"Do you think they got the message?"

Yue smirked and put his hands behind his back, "Oh they got it all right."

"What's your plan?"

"Let's just let them figure out a way against us, shall we?"

She frowned, "Not a good idea."

Yue just sat on the roof top edge of an old building; she cursed under her breath, "You don't care do you!"

"Of course I do. I just want my enemy to fight back that's all."

She put her hands on her hips, "You are weird, older brother."

Yue leaned back and stared at the darkening sky, "Patience, Yukina, the day will come when we will have this land for our father."

Yukina sat next to him. "After all…it was his will for us to defeat Ghoon-Hahm and Ga-Woon."

"I thought you said you wouldn't make this fight personal."

"Well, I've changed my mind."

* * *

YIKES! What will our gangster heroes do! OH THE DRAMA! REVIEW! Stay tuned for Chapter 3!

P.S.: Oh yeah…can someone e-mail me about what color the characters' eyes and hair are. I NEED TO KNOW!


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Fiction: "Gangster Way of Thought"

I guess I was a little neglecting with my fan fiction stories…AND SO THE STORY CONTINUES!

'Thoughts'

'_Flashbacks'_

Chapter 3

* * *

The air stilled and the leaves brushed the dirty sidewalks. An uneventful night as always however…deep in the shadows a history making meeting of all gangs in Korea begins…

* * *

"This is insane! I will not join with **THAT** loser!" Flaming Tigers' Gang Leader, Shin Sung, argued.

Ga-Woon glared briefly, "You have no choice."

Shin ran a calloused hand through his chocolate brown hair. "I suppose this is quite the problem, Ghoon-Hahm?"

"What do you think, doofus?" Black Roses' Kim Wong crossed his arms and glared through his silver sunglasses.

Shin's eye twitched, "Watch it."

Que-Min clapped her hands, "Now, now no fighting…yet."

"And how's a girl like you gonna stop us." POW! The Black Roses' leader was out cold.

Shin poked Kim's head, "The poor fool…didn't even know what hit him…literally."

Ghoon-Hahm lit a cigarette, "Ya accept?"

Shin grinned mischievously, "Can't say no, can I?"

"Think of it as a prized opportunity." Bright blue eyes and stunning blond hair stood in the doorway.

* * *

"Kun? What a surprise, I thought you had a photo shoot?" Tae smiled.

Kun glanced at her briefly, "I left early."

"Right and we'll all bow down to you and have a cup of tea." Ga-Woon chuckled.

"So…this Yue character…he's strong?" Kim rubbed his head and winced.

Ghoon-Hahm scowled, "Don't know, ran away before we got single punch in."

"But he seems dangerous. The way his eyes are…so much bloodlust." Ga-Woon's dark eyes glinted in the low fluorescent light.

"Does he have a gang, comrades, allies, anyone?" Kun tapped his fingers on a moth eaten chair.

"He has a sister, Yukina I heard him call her and he said something about a Shanghai Gang." Tae spoke up from the corner sitting next to Que-Min.

Shin stroked his chin, "Sister you say, is she hot?"

Ghoon-Hahm bopped him in the head, "I swear the only thing on your mind is girls."

"Not true. And refrain from hitting me on the head if you want my help!"

"Well, well, well took us long enough to find you. This little street rat tried to stop us from coming in." Yue smirked as he and several people flooded the room. Won Hee was thrown into the room, bloody with splinters in his deep cuts.

Won Hee clutched Ghoon-Hahm's pants leg, "I'm…sorry…too strong…so…sorry…"

Ga-Woon cracked his knuckles, "Thanks for saving us the trouble of finding you."

"You won't get away with this!" Que-Min stood up quickly toppling the chair she was recently sitting in; her brown eyes shining with an inner fire.

"NO! Watch Tae, don't want one of our big allies getting all mad cause his girlfriend broke a fingernail." Ghoon-Hahm glanced at Ga-Woon.

Tae bristled, "For your information I can fight plenty!"

"Save the bad jokes, and let's fight."

Yue's smirked widen, "Your funeral."

And so the first fight began…

* * *

AYE! This took forever to finish. I got writer's block on this story again. (Sigh) But after I finished another story chapter of mine and I thought why not look at my other not finished stories. And so I got inspired for the 50th time! Hope you all liked! 


End file.
